L'inconnu dans le miroir
by Yamatouki
Summary: En se levant, Rin a la peur de sa vie. Elle a rendez-vous avec Kaito. Mais elle se sent suivi? Qui la suit? Ps: Désolé je suis nulle pour les résumés -.-'


_**Salut!  
Deuxième one shot avec Rin. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Elle a rendez-vous avec Kaito. Mais...**_

_**Ps: pardonnez mes erreurs! **_

* * *

**L'inconnu dans le miroir**

Rin se réveillait, elle était dans sa chambre. En regardant par sa fenêtre elle remarqua qu'il faisait encore sombre. Son lit était appuyé sur le mur de droite et sur celui de gauche il y avait sa commode avec un grand miroir au-dessus. Son lit n'était pas aussi haut que son meuble. Elle leva les yeux vers le miroir et crut y voir une forme humaine, elle y regarda une deuxième fois et elle était encore là. Elle s'assit sur son lit et regarda la porte…Il n'y avait personne. La chair de poule envahit sa peau et elle alla ouvrir la lumière. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle croyait qu'on pouvait l'entendre à des milles à la ronde. Elle s'habilla et sortit de sa chambre. Son frère n'était pas encore rentré à la maison, elle se dit qu'il rentrerait peut-être plus tard. Plus important, Rin Kagamine avait rendez-vous avec Kaito. Elle devait le rejoindre au café du centre commercial.

Elle sortit de la maison, barra la porte derrière elle. Rin descendit la rue jusqu'au centre commercial, cependant à mi-chemin, elle se sentit suivi. Elle regarda derrière elle à chaque deux minutes. Elle se demandait si elle ne devenait pas paranoïaque. Elle arriva finalement au café et s'assit dans un coin en buvant un chocolat chaud pour ne pas devenir folle.

À 8h, Kaito arriva pile à l'heure. En sortant du café, la main de Kaito dans la sienne, elle crut voir du coin de l'œil une chevelure blonde lui rappela étrangement quelqu'un. Se sentant encore suivi, elle emmena Kaito dans un bistro pas trop loin du cinéma. Elle commanda un sandwich aux jambons et fromage suisse, Kaito commanda une salade. Ils mangèrent puis Rin ne cessait de regarder partout.  
_« _**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rin?**_ »_ Il semblait inquiet pour elle.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux croisant et décroisant ses doigts « **Depuis ce matin je me sens suivie et j'ai eu la peur de ma vie en regardant le miroir » Kaito fit un sourire en coin, le voyant venir Rin lui dit « Et non, ce n'était pas mon reflet… J'ai vu la silhouette d'une personne, mais vraiment pas du coin de l'œil…** » Kaito regarda autour, le centre commercial n'était pas vraiment bondé mais il y avait quand même du monde. Son sourire grossit, montrant ses belles dents blanches, il lui dit « **Je suis certain, ma chère, que ce n'était rien de méchant** » Rin le regarda se demandant ce qu'il avait en tête. Kaito regarda sa montre «** Le film ne nous attendra pas allons-y!** »

Ils entrèrent dans le cinéma et Kaito alla chercher les billets. Rin était encore nerveuse. Ils allaient voir un film d'action, d'espionnage, de vol. Pour résumé, il y avait des poursuites en voitures et des échanges de balles. Dans un moment romantique, comme il y a dans la plupart des films d'action, Rin sortit de la salle pour aller au petit coin. En revenant dans la salle, elle crut apercevoir un flash jaune de l'autre côté de la pièce, elle frissonna et retourna s'asseoir près de Kaito. Il passa son bras en arrière de ses épaules et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Kaito lui donna un baiser sur le front et ça l'apaisa, elle rougit. Elle leva la tête pour lui donner un bisou sur la joue, lorsque la voiture explosa, Kaito profita de l'occasion pour l'embrasser sur la bouche. Le générique commença et les lumières se rouvrirent, Rin rouge comme une cerise, se retourna du regard pénétrant de son compagnon. Ils sortirent de la salle main dans la main. Rin n'en avait que pour Kaito lorsque quelqu'un lui prit le bras pour la ramener vers lui. Elle se débattit puis se rendit compte que Kaito ne faisait rien pour la défendre, intrigué elle pencha la tête vers l'arrière pour y découvrir le regard acier que son frère lançait à son copain. Elle sortit des bras de son frère pour le regarder les yeux, le fusillant du regard, elle se rendit compte que c'était lui qui la suivait. Kaito mit un bras autour de la taille de Rin et lui donna un bisou sur la joue. «** À la prochaine chérie** » Il lui sourit avec une lueur d'amusement, fier d'avoir vaincu Len.

Rin s'exclama avec fureur «** C'est toi qui me suivait! Avoue!** » Len lui prit la main mais elle s'en échappa. «** Je suis désolé Rin, je m'inquiétais!** » Une lueur de déception apparut dans ses yeux, que Rin remarqua. Elle se calma « **Tu es rentré plus tôt? C'était toi dans le miroir?** » Len sourit faiblement «** Désolé pour ça aussi, c'est que tu es tellement calme et douce quand tu dors.** » Elle lui sourit «** Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs!** » Ils marchèrent en silence vers chez eux. Rin, heureuse d'avoir fait admettre à Len qu'il était inquiet.

Ils arrivèrent à la porte de la maison. Rin ouvrit et déposa la main sur le bras de son frère. « **Tu es trop mignon!** » Elle lui donna un câlin alors qu'il se réfugia dans sa chambre. Rin alla à la cuisine, prépara le souper et appela son frère. Après le repas, Len fit la vaisselle et ils s'assirent devant un film. Rin s'appuya sur lui et ils s'endormirent là. Rin les jambes sur le sofa la tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son frère, Len assit sur le divan.

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu! Est-ce que je me débrouilles pas trop mal? **_  
_**~Yamatouki**_


End file.
